fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kool Komeback of Krazy
The Kool Komeback of Krazy 'is the fifth episode in the first season of ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (2015 TV series). The episode first aired on October 9, 2015 at 5:45pm on BaconNetwork and was viewed in 88,000 households. Synopsis Krazy finds out about the revival series of PACT, and decides to ruin the show. Full plot The three watch a wacky television show together. Meanwhile, Krazy throws darts at a picture of Pookie before seeing an episode of the revival series on his television. He laughs evilly. Back at the apartment, Bagel and Pookie play wrestlers with each other, while Chrome recieves a creepy phone call from Krazy explaining his plan to ruin the show. Chrome goes to incredible lengths to stop it before Krazy arrives, but fails and is unacknowledged. Krazy bursts in while Pookie and Bagel "unsafely play with scissors". A conversation between Krazy and Pookie happens, before becoming an argument, then a fight breaks out. Krazy uppercuts Pookie, but Pookie returns the favour by strangling him before throwing him to the ground. Krazy kicks Pookie in the groin, causing tears to roll from his eyes, before ramming Krazy into the wall. Pookie lifts Krazy by his struggling tentacles and throws him at the ceiling fan, giving him several cuts. Krazy returns the favour by pinning down on Pookie, putting all his weight on his chest and jumping forward, though Pookie kicks him during this and causes him to slam against the door. When Krazy is dazed, Pookie grabs him by the neck and squeezes it tight, and forces him to talk. He refuses, so Pookie squeezes tighter and tighter until Krazy's neck fractures and he quickly begins speaking, though his words are quickly interrupted by a punch in the nose from Chrome. Krazy bites Chrome's leg and punches his eye in return while Pookie backs away. Bagel is enjoying the violence, and surprisingly to both of their enjoyment, he punches one of Pookie's teeth out, and Pookie throws him to the ground. Krazy then quickly slaps them all forcefully with a tentacle each, however causing him to lose balance, fall on a trapdoor, break it and fall to the bottom of the basement. Chrome jumps on Krazy, grabs him tightly and throws him out of the door, Chrome is glad to see the end of the violence, but Pookie and Bagel sword-fight in the background, ending the episode. Cast *Billy West as Pookie, Television Show Character #2 *IAmBagel as Bagel, Televison Show Character #1 *Nolan North as Chrome *Seth Green as Krazy Quotes *'Krazy: '''So, I've come to- (punched in the nose by Chrome) Oh, it's ''on! '''Chrome: (mocking) Ooh, a puny little human with tentacles, I'm SO scared- (bit in the leg by Krazy and punched in the eye) Why... Bagel: Violence forever! (punches out one of Pookie's teeth and is thrown on to the ground by him) Krazy: Let me return the favours! (forcefully slaps the three with a tentacle each) *'Chrome': Well, that was a good fight. Great thing it's finally over. (Bagel and Pookie sword-fight in the background) Kind of... Trivia *The episode is banned in some countries due to the fighting. Category:Episodes Category:BaconZone Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing